Packet
by Danym
Summary: A packet that arrives at the lab makes Grissom angry and afraid at the same time. Response to a YTDaW Improv Challenge. GSR


Packet

By Dany

Summary: A packet that arrives at the lab makes Grissom angry and afraid at the same time.

A/N: Response to the YTDaW Improv Challenge. This came out of nowhere and I hope it makes sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

xxxxx

"Who ordered this?" Grissom asked irately as he stormed into the lab where Sara was working on comparing fingerprints.

"Well, me of course. You know, that's why my name is on it."

She didn't even look up, but there was a smirk playing around her lips.

"Sara, you're not taking this serious enough. Why would you ask for it to be send here?"

When she heard the genuine distress in his voice, she shook her head and looked up. "Grissom, it's just a packet. No one will know what's in it. But if you keep pacing, waving it around for everyone to see, then we are going to get in trouble."

He looked like he would really panic any moment, her reasoning not comforting him at all. "If you start to hyperventilate here in the lab, it won't help matters either."

Suddenly, she saw Catherine coming down the hall, and within a second she reacted, taking the packet from Grissom and hiding it underneath the table.

Catherine took one look at Grissom and instantly knew something was off. She couldn't let that one pass, 'minding her own business' not being in her vocabulary. "Hey, Gil. Everything alright?"

He didn't seem to hear her, still staring off into space on the verge of panicking.

One look at his face and Sara knew they were busted if she didn't take matters in her own hands. "I don't think so. He's freaking out because I told the pharmacy to send the pregnancy test here," Sara deadpanned, hoping to get Catherine to laugh it off.

The older woman's mouth fell open in shock. Never had she anticipated such a response, especially from Sara.

"You…" she began to stutter, "you…" When she couldn't get passed the first word, she shut her mouth and swallowed hard.

Sara could see the wheels spinning in Catherine's head as she tried to work through her words, and then something seemed to click.

"Oh no," Catherine groaned, "We're going into ice age again."

Obviously, the older woman thought they were up to their old mind games again. Their friends had not trusted their peace from the beginning on. When she and Grissom had started to get along again and behave as friends once more, Nick had immediately come forward and asked her if everything was alright. Later, she had heard Warrick talking to Catherine about how they hoped that the truce would last longer this time.

It had hurt that their friends didn't trust them, and when work ended, she waited for Grissom so that he could give her a reassuring hug. She may have presented a tough exterior but that didn't mean that the words didn't hurt. After a long discussion, she and Grissom had agreed to work even harder on their relationship.

Catherine had misinterpreted Sara's explanation, just as she had hoped the other woman would.

"Whatever, just keep us out of it." With that, Catherine turned and walked away.

For the first time since Grissom had stormed into the lab, he relaxed a bit and let out the breath that he was holding. "Sara…"

"Okay, I admit, it wasn't my best idea to give this address, but I was in a hurry and only thought about getting this as fast as possible." She turned to him again and let her hand wander over his arm. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Grissom hung his head and sighed, but to Sara's great relief he didn't pull away.

"Why don't you take a break and get something _outside_ the lab?" He was giving in.

Sara nodded and mouthed, 'Meet you there.'

xxxxx

When Grissom came in, Sara was already there waiting for him. She looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. They were away from the lab in a small out of the way café that offer privacy and great coffee.

"Open it." Grissom looked now much calmer.

Sara smiled and reached out to the small packet that was sitting in the middle of the table. Carefully she opened it, although she wanted nothing more than to rip it open.

Grissom watched her as she reached into the packet reverently, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Grissom, I'm so sorry."

Retracting her hand, something sparkled in it. The light fell on a ring, the small diamond in the middle reflecting it.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I'm sorry."

Some tears fell, and Grissom couldn't stand it any longer. He switched seats so he sat directly beside her, softly taking her hand. He took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger.

"Shhhh, it's okay."

"It's not okay," she cried. "I lost your ring."

Grissom let his hands wander up over her arms and cupped her cheeks. "Sara, listen. Things like that can happen and we got it back. The maid found it while cleaning up and was honest enough to report it. We were lucky. The ring's back, case closed."

He smiled, trying to reassure her. Slowly, through some more tears, Sara could answer his smile with one of her own. "You're not angry?"

"No, I never was. It's okay."

The tears started to dry as Sara let the happiness flow over her. Although Grissom had forgiven her readily, she would not forget about this. There would be next time. From now on, she would be much more aware of her treasure and always keep an eye on it.

"I hate to cut this short, but we have to get back." Grissom applied reason, knowing that if they didn't get back soon, they would not return at all. Instead, he would drag Sara back into his, their, home.

"Wait, I have to take it off again." She sighed, looking at the ring on her finger one last time before pulling it off. She slipped a chain from underneath her shirt and fastened the ring on it. "I hate that."

"Not much longer. We both agreed on that."

"I know."

They both got up, letting their hands brush against each other as they left the café.

xxxxx

"Hey, Sara!" Nick called as he entered the locker room at the end of shift. "How was your 'test?'"

Her head swiveled around, and she stared at Nick as if he had grown two heads. "Why don't you ask Cath, since she seems to know everything?"

She stood up and pushed passed him, giving him a little shove for good measure. After all, she had to make the 'ice age' as believable as possible.

Nick was left behind, scratching his head, wondering how bad it had actually gotten since Catherine noticed the shift between them. Had Grissom pushed her away again? When would he realize that Sara would only take so much before she left for good?

Sara, in the meantime, had left the building and was striding towards her car with determined steps.

When she was close enough to look through the windows, she could make out Grissom standing behind her car at the trunk. He was waiting for her.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"Are you feeling better now that it's back?"

He didn't dare touch her for the fear that someone could see them, but his eyes told her what he wanted to do.

"Home?"

Her pulse rose, imagining what they would do once they got home.

"Last one there is a rotten egg."

The End


End file.
